Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/12
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym dalszy ciąg subtelności miłosnych przez zalotnego rycerza z Manchy w Sierra Morena wykonanych. Don Kichot, nagi od stóp do pasa, uczyniwszy mnóstwo skoków i widząc, że Sancho pojechał, wstąpił na wierzchołek skały i zaczął namyślać się głęboko, co ma robić: czy naśladować Rolanda we wściekłości, czy Amadisa w melancholijnych dziwactwach, i rozumując, mówił sam do siebie: — Jeżeli Roland był rycerzem tak wielkim i dzielnym, jak o nim powiadają, nie zrobił nic cudownego, gdyż czary zasłaniały go od rany na całym ciele, prócz jednej pięty, na której nosił zwykle trzewiki o sześciu żelaznych podeszwach, a mimo to jednak ostrożność owa na nic mu się nie przydała. Bernard de Carpio bowiem udusił go w ramionach na dolinie Ronçevaux. Lecz nie tykając jego waleczności, rozpatrzmy dobrze jego szaleństwa. Niezaprzeczenie stracił on rozsądek po dowodach, jakie znalazł i wiadomościach, jakich udzielił mu pasterz o rozpustnych związkach Angeliki z Medorem, młodej Maurytanki o pięknych włosach z paziem Agramanta. Jeżeli Roland nie wątpił o wiarołomstwie swej damy, to nie zrobił nic wielkiego zwariowawszy, i to nie zdaje mi się trudne do naśladowania. Mogęż więc naśladować jego szaleństwa, nie mając do nich równego powodu? bo przysiągłbym sto razy, że pani Dulcynea z Toboso w życiu swoim żadnego Maura nie widziała i że dziś jeszcze jest tak czysta, jak ją matka na świat wydała. Znieważyłbym ją, naśladując szaleństwa Rolanda. Z drugiej strony znów widzę, że Amadis z Galii, nie tracąc zmysłów i nie robiąc głośnych szaleństw, również się wsławił w miłości; wedle tego co o nim piszą, odprawiał pokutę jedynie z powodu pogardy Oriany, która zabroniła mu pokazywać się jej na oczy, dopóki nie będzie przywołany. To było jedynym powodem, że oddalił się na Ubogą Skałę z pustelnikiem i tam wylewał łzy tak obfite, że aż niebo, litując się nad nim, zesłało mu pociechę w tej ciężkiej pokucie. Po cóż więc ja bym miał chodzić goły, wyrywać drzewa, które mi nie zrobiły nic złego, i mącić wodę w strumieniu, która mi potrzebna będzie. Niech żyje pamięć Amadisa! Don Kichot naśladować go będzie i o nim, jak o tamtym, świat powie, że jeżeli nie dokonał wielkich rzeczy, to przynajmniej umarł z chęci dokonania ich, a chociaż Dulcynea mną nie gardzi, ani mnie odpycha, zawsze jednak cierpię jako oddalony. Odważnie więc! rozpocznijmy dzieło! O! powróćcie do pamięci mojej dziwne Amadisa czyny! i natchnijcie mnie, jak mam zacząć swoją pokutę! Ale przypominam sobie, że modlitwa zajmowała go najwięcej, trzeba przeto uczynić toż samo i naśladować go pilnie i we wszystkim; bo ja jestem Amadisem mojego, jak on był swojego wieku. Najbardziej martwiło naszego pokutnika, że nie miał pustelnika, który by go pocieszał; mimo to pogrążał się w głębokie zadumy, przechadzał się smutnie po łące, pisał po piasku i po korze drzew historię swego życia i pochwały Dulcynei; nieszczęściem, nie wszystkie pozostały i te tylko przeczytać było można: Drzewa, rośliny i kwiaty, Co tak wysoko wznosicie Liść wasz i kolor bogaty, Jeśli me skargi słyszycie, Opowiem wam moje straty. Niech boleść, która mną miota, Śród strasznej cierpień kolei, Da wam dar droższy od złota, Niech da wam łzy Don Kichota Płynące po Dulcynei Z Toboso. Tu, w tej samotnej ustroni, Wierny kochanek się kryje, Przed swoją damą się chroni I łzy tęsknoty tu pije. Serce jego, jak sierota, Żyje bez pociech nadziei, Toteż beczkę łez tęsknota Zbierze z oczu Don Kichota, Płynących po Dulcynei Z Toboso. Śród gór szuka awantury, Klnąc swoje losy okrutne, Mężny kochanek ponury, A na serce jego smutne Spadają złowrogie chmury. Miłości bożek — niecnota! Kawałkiem rzemiennej szlei Na kark jego ciosy miota! Więc ciekną łzy Don Kichota, Płynące po Dulcynei Z Toboso. Te wiersze rozśmieszyły wielu, którzy je później czytali, a nade wszystko przydomek z Toboso zdawał się im bardzo zabawny, gdyż sądzili, że Don Kichot, pisząc je, wyobrażał sobie, że nikt ich nie zrozumie, gdy nie doda „z Toboso” do imienia Dulcynei. Napisał jeszcze wiele innych wierszy, lecz nie można było wyczytać więcej. Było to jedynym zatrudnieniem zakochanego rycerza w jego samotności; prócz tego wzdychał, przyzywał faunów i sylwanów leśnych, nimf źródeł i strumieni, i żałosne echo, zaklinając je, aby słuchały, odpowiadały mu i pociechy udzielały. Gdy jeść mu się zachciało, szedł na trawę, oczekując z niecierpliwością swojego giermka, który w końcu trzeciego dnia przybył i znalazł Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza zmienionego tak okropnie, że przypatrywał mu się ze trzy razy, nim go poznał. Zostawmy naszego bohatera, wzdychającego i piszącego wiersze, a zobaczmy, jak się udało poselstwo Sanchy. Wyjechawszy z gór, zwrócił się drogą ku Toboso. Nazajutrz po południu znalazł się przed oberżą, gdzie go spotkał przypadek owego podrzucania. Skóra zadrżała na nim na jej widok i już chciał w bok czmychać, mimo że obiadowa godzina dawno już przeszła, a biedaczek nic nie jadł od rana, ale potrzeba zwyciężyła bojaźń, podjechał do oberży i kiedy namyśla się jeszcze, czy ma wejść, czy nie, jacyś dwaj ludzie wyszli w tej chwili z karczmy i jeden rzekł do drugiego: — Księże proboszczu! Nie jestże to Sancho Pansa, którego, jak mówiła ochmistrzyni, nasz awanturnik wziął z sobą za giermka? — A prawda, on sam — odpowie proboszcz — a oto i koń Don Kichota. Był to istotnie proboszcz i cyrulik''cyrulik'' — a. balwierz, osoba pełniąca niegdyś funkcje fryzjera, kosmetyczki i pielęgniarza zarazem: cyrulik golił zarost i strzygł włosy, zajmował się kąpielą, czyszczeniem uszu, rwaniem zębów, prostszymi operacjami i leczeniem pospolitych dolegliwości (m. in. przez puszczanie krwi). z tejże wioski; ci sami, co to na spółkę spalili księgi Don Kichota. Rozpoznawszy dokładnie i konia, i jeźdźca, zbliżyli się, a proboszcz, wołając Sanchę po imieniu, zapytał go, gdzie by Don Kichota zostawił? Sancho poznał ich także, lecz umyślił ukryć miejsce i stan, w jakim pana swego zostawił. — Panowie — rzecze — mój pan zajęty jest w pewnym miejscu sprawą wielkiej wagi, której wyjawić nie mogę, chociażby mi zginąć przyszło. — O nie! przyjacielu Sancho Pansa — rzecze cyrulik — nie pozbędziesz się nas tak łatwo i jeżeli nie powiesz nam, gdzie zostawiłeś seniora Don Kichota, posądzimy cię, że zabiłeś go, aby ukraść mu konia; krótko mówiąc, musisz wyznać, gdzie twój pan, albo gotuj się iść do więzienia. — Och! panowie — rzecze Sancho — niepotrzebnie mi tak grozicie, nie pokaże się po mnie, ażebym miał być zbójcą albo złodziejem, jestem uczciwy chrześcijanin i na dowód tego powiem wam, że mój pan znajduje się w głębi gór, gdzie odprawia pokutę siarczystą, aż włosy na głowie powstają. I opowiedział im wszystko: położenie, w jakiem zostawił Don Kichota, przygody, jakie mu przytrafiły się, dodał, że jedzie z listem do pani Dulcynei z Toboso, córki Lorenca Korchnela, w której rycerz straszliwie jest zakochany. Proboszcz i cyrulik niezmiernie zdziwili się, usłyszawszy rzecz całą, i jakkolwiek znali wiele szaleństw Don Kichota, w głowie im się pomieścić nie mogły te codzienne nowe dziwactwa. Żądali zobaczenia listu, który Don Kichot napisał do Dulcynei, na co Sancho odpowiedział, że list napisany jest na tabliczkach i że ma rozkaz kazać go ładnie przepisać na pięknym papierze; proboszcz obiecał sam się tym zająć, lecz gdy uradowany Sancho wsadził rękę w zanadrze, szukając tabliczek, nie znalazł ich tam wcale, zapomniał bowiem wziąć z sobą, a raczej Don Kichot w roztargnieniu zatrzymał je. Zimny pot wystąpił biednemu posłowi na czoło, szukał jeszcze po dwakroć, przetrząsnął wszystkie suknie i sto razy oglądał się dokoła, widząc wreszcie, że nadzieja stracona, wziął się obiema rękami za brodę i z rozpaczy wyrywać ją zaczął, potem dał sobie w nos pięć lub sześć szczutków, tyleż w zęby i ubroczył się cały we krwi. Proboszcz i cyrulik na próżno go wstrzymywali i łagodzili w tej rozpaczy, a nie mogąc nic wskórać, zapytali, dlaczego tak okrutnie obchodzi się z sobą. — Dlaczego? — odpowie Sancho — a to dlatego, że przez to straciłem trzy osły, z których najmniejszy wart był chałupy. — Jak to? — zapyta cyrulik — jakim sposobem? — A tak — odpowie Sancho — zgubiłem karteczki, na których napisany był list do pani Dulcynei z Toboso i kwit mego pana, za którym siostrzenica jego wydać mi miała trzy osły. Opowiedział następnie, jak własnego utracił, i zaczął znów mordować się kułakami. Proboszcz pocieszył go, upewniając, że wyrobi mu u siostrzenicy inne upoważnienie i na właściwym papierze, gdyż napisane na karteczce nic nie znaczy; wtedy Sancho pocieszony wyznał, że strata listu do Dulcynei nie obchodzi go tak bardzo, gdyż cały prawie umie na pamięć. — Opowiedz nam, co w nim jest, a przepiszemy go zaraz. Sancho zamyślił się trochę, podrapał się w tył głowy, aby przypomnieć sobie wyrażenia listu, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, patrzył czas jakiś w niebo, potem na ziemię, zakrył sobie oczy rękoma i dobrze się namyśliwszy, rzecze: — Niech pęknę w tej chwili, jeżeli diabeł nie wmieszał się w tę sprawę. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć z tego psiego listu ani jednego słóweczka, prócz tego, że zaczynał się od: Wysoka i podziemna damo. — Chyba przyjemna — rzecze cyrulik. — Tak! tak! masz rację — zawoła Sancho — zdaje mi się, że dalej było tak: Ten, który ma członki obrażone od siły twojej esencji, całuje ręce waszej wielmożności, o niewdzięczna i cudaczna piękności, nie wiem coś on tam dalej pisał o chorobie, o zdrowiu, wiem, że tam coś było jeszcze bardzo pięknego, a wszystko zakończył następnie: „Twój do grobowej deski. Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza.” Dobra pamięć Sanchy zabawiła bardzo słuchaczów, którzy, wychwalając go, prosili, aby im list cztery razy powtórzył w celu dokładnego nauczenia się i spamiętania go. Sancho za każdym razem inaczej mówił i dodał w końcu wszystko, co wiedział o swoim panu od czasu, jak razem szukali przygód, lecz zamilczał zupełnie o swoim wypadku w oberży, przydał wreszcie, że w razie pomyślnej odpowiedzi od pani Dulcynei, Don Kichot puści się w podróż, ażeby prędzej zostać cesarzem lub królem w najgorszym razie, że to już ułożyli między sobą, co zresztą było bardzo łatwe do wykonania dla rycerza takiego męstwa i siły, jak Don Kichot. Gdy to się stanie, rycerz ożeni Sanchę z powiernicą cesarzowej, a dziedziczką wielkiego państwa na stałym lądzie, a nie żadnej wyspy, bo tych już nie lubi. Sancho mówił to wszystko z takim spokojem umysłu, tak zimno i poważnie, obcierając kiedy niekiedy nos i brodę ze krwi, że proboszcz i balwierz zdumieli się nad niebezpiecznym obłąkaniem Don Kichota, które w tak krótkim czasie udzieliło się i giermkowi jego. Nie tracili czasu na próżnych perswazjach, widząc, że nie ma w tym nic przeciwnego sumieniu i że choćby robił najśmieszniejsze rzeczy, nie popełni żadnego występku, a po prostu wystawić się jedynie może na powszechne naigrawanie. Proboszcz przeto rzekł mu, aby się tymczasem modlił za swego pana, że wkrótce zostanie on niezawodnie cesarzem lub najmniej arcybiskupem. — Księże proboszczu — odpowie Sancho — jeżeliby rzeczy zmieniły się w ten sposób, że mój pan zamiast cesarzem, zostałby arcybiskupem, to raczcie mi objaśnić, co daje błędny arcybiskup swojemu giermkowi? — Jest w zwyczaju — odpowie proboszcz — nagradzać giermków miejscem zakrystiana, wyznaczyć mu jakie beneficjum, lub wreszcie probostwo nawet, które mu niemało dochodu przynieść może... — Lecz do tego potrzeba pewno — rzecze Sancho — żeby giermek nie był żonaty i żeby umiał mszę odprawić, a ja, osioł, mam żonę i nawet abecadła nie umiem. Cóż to będzie ze mną, jeśli memu panu wlezie w głowę arcybiskupem zostać? — Niech cię to nie trapi, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze mu balwierz — rozmówimy się z nim o tym i ksiądz proboszcz pod utratą zbawienia rozkaże mu cesarzem, a nie biskupem zostać; raz, że mu to łatwiej przyjdzie, po wtóre, że ma więcej odwagi niż nauki. — I ja tak myślę — rzecze Sancho — chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, on wszystko umie. Co do mnie jednak, będę się modlił do Boga, ażeby mu przeznaczył to, co właściwsze i z czego lepiej będzie mógł wynagrodzić giermka swojego. — Mówisz jak człowiek rozumny — rzecze proboszcz — i postąpisz sobie, jak dobry chrześcijanin w tym względzie; obecnie trzeba tylko wydobyć twego pana z tej straszliwej pokuty, która mu nic nie przyniesie w zysku, a ponieważ teraz jest już południe, zastanowimy się nad tym po obiedzie; wejdźmy do oberży. — Wejdźcie sami, kiedy chcecie, moi panowie — rzecze Sancho — ja tu zaczekać wolę. Wkrótce opowiem wam, dlaczego to czynię, proszę was tylko przyślijcie mi choć trochę gorącej strawy i owsa dla Rosynanta. Weszli; balwierz wkrótce wyniósł obiad Sanchy i powrócił do proboszcza, który oświadczył, iż obmyślił wreszcie niezawodny sposób wyprowadzenia z obłędu Don Kichota, sposób całkiem zgodny z jego usposobieniem. — Obmyśliłem — rzecze proboszcz do cyrulika — że trzeba nam się przebrać: mnie za pannę błędną, a tobie za mojego giermka. W tym charakterze przedstawię się Don Kichotowi, udając damę prześladowaną, szukającą pomocy; zażądam od niego usług i poświęcenia, którego, jako błędny rycerz, odmówić mi nie może. Wezwę go, aby udał się ze mną i pomścił krzywdę, wyrządzoną mi przez rycerza niegrzecznego i wiarołomnego, błagając zarazem, ażeby mi pozwolił nie zdejmować z twarzy zasłony aż do chwili pomszczenia wyrządzonej mi niesprawiedliwości. Don Kichot uczyni wszystko dla takich powodów i tym sposobem wydobędziemy go z miejsca, gdzie jest obecnie, zaprowadzimy do domu i tam spróbujemy uleczyć z obłąkania. ----